


Fade to Black

by ComedyOfErrors



Series: Prompts: Kath and Petra Volume 1 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComedyOfErrors/pseuds/ComedyOfErrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kath to Petra:<br/>Dean Winchester is an airship pilot, and he totally has the hots for his gunner, Castiel. Airship battles are a must.<br/>Bg pairing: any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Kath: Petra hates me a little for this one--  
> Petra: THE IDEA IS STUCK IN MY HEAD. *wails*  
> Kath: Yeah. See, the deal with our prompts is that they're generally meant to be one-shot ficlets. This prompt got stuck in Petra's head and she's (slowly, we are busy people with real lives and she has two jobs) working on making this possibly into a full-length fanfic.  
> Petra: *mumbling darkly as she hunches over a notebook*  
> Kath: *glances over, shrugs* I regret nothing. 
> 
> Warnings: This is AU. Totally and completely. There's also some minor character bending and unrequited (?) love.

The Response:

The wheel gave a slight tug as Dean forced it larboard. The balloon deflated a little as they pushed into the air current, and the ship dipped just slightly. Bullets rushed past, barely missing them as Dean took another hard turn before swinging down below the clouds. He was thankful for the patchwork sky as he moved between the clouds, staying just under them. The red and black of the other airship stood out against the pale blue canvas of the sky.  
“Seriously, Cas, how long does it take to load up the gun? You're just luck that the Hell Raisers have such a terrible taste in color.”  
“Dean, if the rounds were where I put them, then I could fire the guns.”  
Dean resisted the urge to cover his neck with his hand as he felt the piercing eyes looking at him. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”  
There was a soft sigh from below him. Dean took it to mean everything was a go. He drove the ship upwards through the clouds, keeping his eye on the lone Hell Raiser ship. As they crashed through the clouds, Cas rained down a hail of bullets, each one hitting their mark. The ship began to bellow thick black smoke, barely clinging to the sky. Cas fired a couple more careful shots at the looming balloon and finally put the dying airship out of its misery. Dean gave a loud whoop of joy as the ship plunged to the earth. “All right! Let's get Baby back to the hangar. Something seems off about the steering.”  
Castiel made a noise of agreement as the ship eased its way back down below the clouds. It was a short trip back to the hangar. It was almost invisible amongst the piles of scrap metal. The Guns for Hire shop was shared with their mechanic's scrap yard. The team stood outside waiting to catch and dock the ship, and Cas and Dean disembarked and went their separate ways. Waiting a beat, Dean turned to watch Cas get ready for the next fight. He was so deep in thought that Gabe almost took him out. Cas looked put upon before a laugh bubbled unbidden from his lips.  
Dean's stomach dropped and filled with warmth. He was startled from his creeper stare by an arm draped across his shoulders. “Do you like what you see?” Sam asked as Dean threw him off.  
“Here. The stupid rock the client wanted. You know you should charge extra, Crowley's men wanted it. You know, like the last seven things that Kevin wanted us to get. What exactly are we risking our lives, well, me and Cas, you sit here and play lawyer, for?” Dean asked as he spun around. Annoyance drifted off of him in waves, the realization that he almost died finally hitting him as the adrenaline left his system.  
Sam let him take a few breaths before he answered. “Kevin used to work for Crowley. Crowley used his mother's life as a reward for doing the work, but as soon as Crowley had him and his skills, he killed his mom. There are plans involving this 'rock', something that will give us a leg up on Crowley. Also, the only reason I have to play lawyer is because you start fights with everyone and their mother-”  
“It was one time!” Dean interjected.  
Sam continued as if he hadn't heard, “Hell, some of the damages left in the cities and towns... Plus, let's be honest. You'd rather have Cas up there with you than me. I mean you lo-”  
“Don't you dare finish that statement. So help me god, you'll regret it,” Dean said, stepping closer.  
“Dean and Cas, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-” Sam was cut off in a strangled cry as Dean tackled him to the ground. They rolled around, neither getting the upper hand. Sam's perfectly pressed suit was picking up its fair share of dirt and oil, Dean's clothing unchanged in its already stained state.  
“Will you to idjits get up?” Bobby stood over them, blocking out the light. “You both have work to do, and you're in the way.” They stood up, and Bobby cuffed them both on the head before heading off to start repairs on Baby.  
Sam brushed off his suit. “Dean, just talk to him. You might be surprised how he responds,” he said, walking back to the office. Dean rolled his eyes and walked away. He needed to think.

The bottle of cheap beer sat in front of him, warm to the touch and half finished. The noise in the bar was loud, a mix of the baseball game, the juke box, and general yelling. Loudest of all was Ellen, shouting for everyone to keep their mouths shut. Over all of that, she was able to hear the phone ringing. She listened to the person on the other end for a second before covering the receiver to muffle her next words. “Dean!”  
Hearing his name yelled cut through Dean's thoughts like a warm knife through butter. He started, almost knocking over the forgotten beer.  
“Phone. Take it in the office so you don't have to shout over this loud crew.”  
There were a few shouts of displeasure from the group settled by the bar, but they hushed at the look Ellen shot them. Dean gave her a nod, not bothering to say anything over the noise. He walked to the office and opened the door only to have Ash spill out with a couple of bottles and cans. Dean wasn't really sure what Ash did, but whatever it was, he was good at it.  
“Hey man,” Ash nodded at him before stumbling off to get more beer. Dean shook his head at the sight and sat down at the old oak desk. He picked up the phone. “Dean. What do you need?”  
“You need to head back. Kevin figured out the next piece we need.”  
He knew who it was by the deep rumbling of the voice. “Why didn't you just tell Ellen, Cas?” Dean licked his dry lips. There was something hanging in the air, both of them seeming to ignore it. Castiel made a noise like he was going to respond but was cut off.  
“Look, blondie, just head back to the air field. You guys leave in ten.” Michael's voice cut into the silence and was followed by the click of the call hanging up. Dean growled. 

The mission itself went well. They got the thing with the weird writing on it. It was the leaving part that got them. As they got ready to take off, one of the airships spotted them. The Hell Raiser did two things: it opened fire, and called in backup.  
The first was apparent when a couple of rounds cracked the glass of the cabin, also by the soft ratta-tat sound. The second was brought to Dean's attention when they reached a good height and broke through the clouds to Crowley's elite squad. The Hell Hounds.  
Dean cursed before forcing the ship back into the clouds. He knew they didn't stand a chance, they'd grabbed a ship for speed, not defense. While this ship could outmaneuver a basic Hell Raiser ship, the Hell Hounds were based off of one of the tablets they were trying to steal from Crowley. They were not airships, or at least, not any that they'd ever seen before. There was no balloon to hold them up, and the propeller on the front cut through their cover like it was nothing.  
Their guns cut through the balloon easily. The ship was on fire, and going down fast. They'd never stood a chance. The whole thing rocked as the engine exploded, sending Dean to the ground with Castiel on top of him. They were going to die, and Dean hadn't even kissed Cas.  
He grabbed the back of Cas's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel didn't move for a second, and Dean began to panic. Suddenly, Cas began to return the kiss with energy. Dean could feel movement around his waist and then, very suddenly, he was free falling. But it was okay. Everything was fine, even as he was falling to the earth, to his death. He felt his body jerk before blacking out.


End file.
